Justify
by Rebel of Humanity
Summary: Alex comes from a poor family, and an abusive home.  Her one goal is to prove to Paige that's she the one for her, but Paige's bias towards Alex and her social standing make it almost impossible.  Rated M for violence, adult content, and strong language.
1. This house is not a fortress

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who liked and reviewed my last oneshot, "Butterflies." Your kind words really made my week :)**

**Well, here it is, my chapter story! I've been bouncing this idea around in my head and I'm finally ready to post it.**

**WARNING: This story is rated M, as for this first chapter it is because of scenes of abuse, and it is very descriptive and gory. I hope all who of you who read this have a strong stomach.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned 'Degrassi' or its characters, I would lock them up and keep them from the world. As you know that is not the case. So please don't sue me, I only own this story.**

"**Justify"**

**Chpt. One.**

Silence. Bitter, painful silence filled the entire apartment complex, some neighbors meekly peeked out their doors, waiting for what would happen next. It was like its own soap opera; why watch tv, when you had Chad Kent and Emily Nunez for neighbors? Chad, Emily... and Alex. "Poor Alex," they all whispered to each other when they thought no one was listening, "poor Alex." Elderly Catholic women crossed themselves and prayed to the Lord.

If it weren't for Alex perhaps no one on the floor would even pay attention to the weekly, sometimes nightly, clashes at casa Kent- Nunez. But they all were worried about _her. _Alex was nothing like her mother; she was well liked by everyone. She may have acted like a hardass at school, but at home, she was a local hero. Anyone dumb enough to mess with anyone on floor five was gonna get punched in the face. They all cared about her, because she cared about them. And they waited for the reassuring sound of her fighting back. But no... nothing. The silence was deafening.

Until now.

Alex leaped over the end table and stumbled to the door. Her bloody hands fumbled with the door; she had to get out of there. Finally; freedom! The door sung open and she ran, _hard_. Everyone on the floor quickly closed their doors so they would not be seen by the drunken oaf screaming at the seventeen year old girl fleeing down the stairwell.

"Come back here you miserable little bitch! Come back here and get what's coming to ya!"

Chad's booming voice made Alex shudder as she hobbled down the stairs, wincing in pain. She grabbed at her left leg, which was bleeding. She had bits and shards of glass embedded in her thigh from when Chad through a beer bottle across the room at her. Even when he was drunk, Chad didn't miss.

"Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuuuuuuck!" Alex mumbled over and over as she scampered out the complex's doors and went out across the parking lot. She tried many times to turn her head to make sure no one was following her, but it hurt too much to strain her neck. As of right now, she didn't even want to know what was wrong with it.

One hand clutched her leg, attempting to slow down the bleeding. Alex used her free hand to dig in her pocket for her cell phone. She pressed the number one, and held it down. Thank God for speed dial.

"Who the hell is this? It's three fucking o'clock in the morning!"

"Jay, it's Alex, I-"

"Holy shit Alex are you okay?" Jay instantly felt bad for being angry with her.

"No, I'm not, Chad was drinking again and... and," her throat was becoming dry and she could barely speak.

"Don't talk, just tell me where you are," Jay's voice was soothing but still had a nervous edge. He was trying his best to keep her calm.

"Um... I just got out the parking lot and I'm going to the park outside my apartment."

"Okay, Alex. Go to the bench by the entrance. I'm leaving right now. Understand?"

Alex couldn't respond, she was panting too hard.

"Alex? _Alex?!_"

"_JUST HURRY!_" she screamed into the phone. She slammed it shut and tried shoving it back into her pocket, causing her to fall down. She fell flat on her face into the grass. She lay there for a few seconds, before picking her head up and spat some dirt out of her mouth.

"Glad I skipped dinner for this," Even in dire situations, she never lost her sarcastic edge. She tried to stand up.

"_Shit!_" Her legs buckled under her and she couldn't stand upright. Falling down must have sprained one of her ankles. "Oh terrific," she mumbled under her breath. She looked around for something to grab onto. About twenty feet away she spotted a chainlink fence. She did the only thing she could do: crawl.

She reached the fence and strained all her muscles forcing herself upright. At this point her leg was so filthy and bloody she knew better than to use it. She leaned all of her weight on her right leg and the fence, and hobbled the distance to the park entrance. Hopping on her good leg, (well not good, but somewhat better leg,) she stumbled to the metal bench, and sat down. Then warily she looked around as best she could. It killed her neck, but she had to make sure no one saw. Even art this late at night, she had to keep her dignity intact.

After what seemed like hours to Alex, salvation materialized in the form of yellow headlights in front of her. Jay didn't bother turning off the engine, he flew out of his orange sports car, and sprinted over to Alex.

"Alex what the hell happened to you?" He shined a flash light over her, from her bloodied leg all the way up to her badly bruised face. "_Oh my God_," he whispered.

"Ah Christ Jay, get that fucking thing outta my face!" Alex squinted as he accidently shined his flash light in her eyes.

He smirked, "Sorry," Still a bitch, even in her darkest hour...

"Whatever Jay, just get me the hell out of here," she said sarcastically. She no longer had any problems speaking, and was going to give Jay a hard time for his stupidity, if need be.

"Okay," he rubbed his eyes before speaking, "Can you walk?"

She sighed, "No, not really..." She looked down at the ground.

Jay turned the flashlight off. "All right, give me your hand."

Alex outstretched her arms limply. Jay took her right arm and slung it over his shoulder, giving her time to stand up. They slowly made they way to Jay's car, but only after a few steps they stopped.

"Dammit Jay quit tripping me!"

"I'm not!" Jay sighed exasperated, "You just can't seem to put any weight on that leg."

"My right leg's fine, it's the other one that's busted up, moron!"

He rolled his eyes, "Doubtful. You probably injured both."

"Whatever, let's just get out of here, _please_." Alex's eyes began to water.

Jay bit his lip, he knew what had to be done. "Okay," he whispered, "Here." He took her arm off his shoulder and stood in front of her.

"Wh- what are you doing?" Alex was confused now.

"I'm going to carry you," he said matter- of- factly.

"Ha! You're what?!" She laughed disbelievingly.

"You can't walk, and you can barely stand," He ran a hand through his unkept hair. "I'm going to carry you to the car."

"Oh my God, you can't be serious," Jay said nothing. "No, no you're not carrying me!"

"What's the problem?" Jay through his hands in the air, "It's like, twelve feet Alex, it's not a big deal!"

"I don't give a damn!" She yelled.

"Neither do I!" His car was still on. He couldn't waste his precious battery any longer! He didn't care what she said, he was going to carry her dammit! Jay bent down and put his one arm around her back and the other around behind her knees.

"Christ Jay, _put me down!" _She struggled in his arms but he was much stronger. He ran as quickly as he could without dropping her, and swung open the passenger door, securing her into the seat.

"I know how to buckle myself, thank you!" Alex hissed.

Jay gave her his signature smirk, "See, most girls I rescue this late at night are a bit more... um... thankful?"

She scoffed, "Move, or I'll close the door on you."

Jay backed away with his hands in the air, still smirking. She slammed the door shut, scowling at him as she watched him go around the car. She contemplated locking him out as revenge, but just as she reached for the lock, he opened his door and sat down in the driver's seat. They said nothing, he just put the car in gear and sped off into the blackness.

They remained silent for a long time. Jay kept glancing at Alex out of the corner of his eye. She just stared out the window. God, she looked awful. She had to see a doctor immediately. He sighed, and focused his attention back on the road.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Alex turned away from the window and look at Jay.

He sighed again before speaking, "Alex... you need to go to the hospital..."

She shifted back in her seat, "I know..." More silence followed. "God Jay, I feel like such a freak." Her eyes spilled over with tears, but she didn't make a sound.

"Alex I gotta ask you something..."Jay squinted out the windshield to see, as it started to rain.

"What Jay?" She was looking out of the window again.

"Uh... did he... did he..."

"Did he what Jay?" She knew what he was asking her, but she made him say it.

"Did he..." Jay held back a sob, "did he do anything else to you besides beat you?"

Alex turned completely in her seat, so she could look him in the eyes, "No Jay, he didn't. He didn't get the chance."

There was a giant clap of thunder as Jay began to cry. He didn't hold back his tears any longer. However they were somewhat tears of relief, he was so glad Chad didn't violate her. That was dwelling on his thoughts the whole time.

"Good," was all he could muster.

Alex nodded before leaning back in her seat. She closed her eyes, trying to think of an excuse for the doctors at the hospital. A fight at a bar maybe? She was too tired to think. She just wanted this night to be behind her. The roar of the car's engine was muffled by the booming thunder of the storm.


	2. Society is the death of me

**A/N: Just wanted to give you guys a heads up about this next chapter. In here is a flashback about how Jay and Alex break up. I'm changing the time frame and the storyline to go with my story... you'll see.**

**One more thing, ****DO NOT WORRY!****: This is not a Jalex story. I put Paige in this chapter just so you all wouldn't be worried. Jay and Alex are very close in this story, but they will never get together.**

**Disclaimer: Don't sue me, my Dad's a lawyer. Plus, c'mon, I don't own Degrassi or the characters.**

**Chpt. Two**

It took an entire week for Alex to heal. Alex had needed minor surgery to have the glass removed from her leg. One twisted ankle, and a hell of a lot of cuts and bruises. The hospital asked lots of questions of course, but the bar fight story was enough. Jay made sure Alex stayed at his place, though Alex certainly wasn't going to argue. Nobody would miss her at home.

The following Monday Jay and Alex pulled up in Jay's orange Honda. Students turned on the steps and watched the pair as they strutted up the stairs like they owned the place. Jay wore his black baseball cap and leather jacket; Alex sported a white wife beater and her signature shades.

Most people figured they had gotten back together. They dated briefly back in their sophomore year, but they felt more like brother and sister. Or, at least that's what they told people.

Jay still had feelings for Alex, even after she broke up with him, and one night, after smoking a great deal of marijuana, he decided to profess his undying love to her.

"_Lexi please, I need you!" Jay was on his hands and knees in front of Alex's apartment door. Alex stood there disbelievingly, her jaw agape and her eyes were wide._

"_Jay, you fucking idiot, get out of here, you look terrible," She spoke with sincerity even though her choice of words did not show it._

"_I won't leave your door step until you take me back!" Jay was practically screaming and was causing quiet a stir in the hallway._

"_Jay, I can't do that, I'm sorry," Seeing Jay like this was like a knife through Alex's heart. Even though she didn't have feelings for him, she hated seeing him like this._

"_You HAVE to! I love you!" Now he really was screaming at the top of his lungs. He stood up and loomed over Alex as she backed up into her apartment._

"_Jay, don't you dare come in here, I mean it!" Now she was yelling._

"_Lexi!" He came through the door_ _and grabbed her shoulders, "You have to take me back, you have to!"_

"_Jay let go of me!" Alex shoved off his hands and tried to run to her room, but Jay grabbed her wrist._

"_You're not going anywhere!" The look in his eyes nearly gave Alex an heat attack... he looked so much like Chad right now._

"_Jay please!"_

"_Shut up!" Jay tried to slap her, but Alex dodged it and tried to run again. Jay began to chase her, knocking a lamp shade onto the ground._

_He pried her away from her bedroom door and turned her around so that their faces were merely inches apart. "Lexi..." he was panting very hard, "Look at me, I'm going crazy without you... please..." his voice trailed off as he kept panting._

_Alex was almost frozen in fear,_ "_Jay no, I'm sorry, I won't."_

_Jay gripped her shoulders harder and it caused her to wince in pain, "Why not, you HAVE to!"_

"_I can't!" Alex was on the verge of tears._

"_WHY NOT?!"_

"_Because I'm a lesbian that's why!" Alex burst into tears as she revealed this to Jay. Jay instantly let go of her, falling back, slinking to the floor. He too began to cry, ashamed of what he had just done. He shivered as he kept sobbing._

"_Lexi... I'm... so... I'm so sorry!" His face was red and streaked with tears._

_Alex nodded_. _"Jay, just- just get out!" She half yelled, half cried. _

_Jay slinked away on all fours, pulling himself up in the doorway. He turned back to look at her, before running down the stairs and out the apartment complex._

_The next day at school, Jay was standing, well rather, pacing outside on the steps, waiting for Alex. He was growing anxious. He was beginning to think she wouldn't show up, but then he saw her._

_Alex slowly walked up the steps over to Jay, with her head down. She had on her sunglasses, and wore a long sleeve shirt. She only wore a shirt like that when she had bruises on her arms... his heart sank at the thought. His eyes watered over, he felt like he was about to cry._

_Alex stood one step below Jay. She slowly lifted her head to look at him._

_A million thoughts shot through Jay's mind, and the one that made it through to his lips was,"Lexi, about last night, I was so out of line, please-" _

"_Shh," She put her finger to his lips. "What happened last night is in the past Jay, let it go."_

_Jay squinted at Alex, confused. He gently took her finger from his mouth before speaking, "But I'm a horrible jerk, I was such an asshole to you, I-"_

"_Jay," Alex broke in, "yes, what you did was wrong, very, very wrong. But I care about you too much to cut you out of my life. I don't think I could handle things without you."_

"_But... but you said you don't want to be with me," Jay said quietly._

"_I don't Jay," Alex crossed her arms._

"_Then," Jay exhaled sharply, "...then how can you say something like that?"_

_Alex sighed. "Jay..." she bit her lip, "I said those things because they're true. I DO need you in my life, but as a friend. Do you understand?"_

_Jay closed his eyes, and nodded._

"_Jay, my mom's a drunk, her asshole boyfriend is an even bigger drunk. You're all I have. You can be such an idiot sometimes, but I still need you. Just not the way you want me to."_

_A tear spilled down Jay's cheek. It left a pale, thin streak down his skin, he hadn't showered since the night before. He really looked like hell._

_Alex smiled weakly at her friend. She then took his face in her hands and spoke softly, "Jay, look at me," his watery eyes met her chocolate brown ones, "You have to understand... listen carefully okay?" Her gaze was piercing and he nodded. He knew better than to not. "If you do love me, you have to understand this. You cannot tell anyone, do you understand?"_

_Jay didn't move. He just kept staring into her eyes. He could see the fear in them, the worry. "Jay, please... say you won't tell anyone," her voice broke as she pleaded with him. "Jay..." her voice was barely above a whisper, "Please."_

_Jay dropped his gaze to the ground. Time seemed to stand still. Alex bit her lip in anticipation. She held her breath, she wanted to say something, but Jay beat her to it. "I promise Lexi."_

_Alex_ _let out a sigh of relief. She wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you Jay, thank you so much," her voice was barely audible but Jay nodded his head._

Jay was a man of his word. He may have acted like a total scum bag, but he kept his promise to Alex. He knew how horrible people were to the gays at school. He knew, because he bullied them all the time. But he cared too much about Alex to see her get thrown to the lions of Degrassi High. So he kept her secret, and he would take it to his grave.

And ever since the incident at her apartment last year, he's been especially protective of her.

"Alex, are you sure you're going to be all right?" Jay asked as he put her books into her locker.

"Jay, for the twentieth time, _yes,_ I will be fine. I _am_ fine," she gave her most confident smile, pulling her book bag strap over her shoulder. "But thank you for the concern."

Jay shook his head laughing, "I swear you're like made of cast iron or something, it's awesome."

"It's awesome that I can take a beating?" Alex raised her eye brow.

Jay frowned, nervously playing with his hands, "Hey... you know what I meant," he said softly.

Alex smirked, "Just get out of here before I get sick of you."

Jay nodded, and sauntered off to God knows where. He only came to drop her off, he had no intention of actually _staying_ for school.

Alex looked around the hallway. Nobody seemed to be around; that was the nice thing about getting to school early. After she looked to see nobody was around, she pulled a small book with a black cover out of her pocket, and slid her back down the wall and began to read. She'd never admit it, but she loved books. Especially anything relating to poetry. Today she was reading a collection of American poetry by anonymous authors. She always read before and after school, so nobody would see. Alex Nunez a book worm? Hell no.

_My love belongs to someone_

_But it would be the death of me_

Alex read intently at the poem in front of her.

_Society built a wall_

_So she and I could never be_

Alex raised her eye brow as she kept reading.

_Blonde hair like the Sun_

_Eyes the color of the Sea_

_But if I were to tell her_

_It would be a death decree_

_The things that stand between us_

_Are what defines you and me_

_It's all because of society_

_That loving her_

_Would be the death of me_

Alex sighed and gently closed the book. She leaned her head back on the wall. Eyes closed, a smile formed on her dark features. _She knew exactly how the author felt._

"I'm telling you Marco you don't need to- shit!" Alex was snapped back into reality by the shooting pain in her ankle as someone tripped over her outstretched legs. '_Oh mother fucker-'_

Her eyes went wide; it was Paige.

'_Shit! I can't believe I did that! God I hope she all right I-'_

"God watch it!"

'_Um, what? Are you kidding me? You just tripped over MY friggin' twisted ankle!'_

"How about you watch where you're going?" _'Is she seriously for real? It was an accident.'_

Alex had to put a front up so Paige wouldn't realize how bad she felt.

"Wow, snakes, puddles, dog crap, and Alex! Top four things for pedestrians to watch for," Paige said sarcastically while crossing her arms.

'_Excuse me? Dog crap?? Did she just compare me to dog crap??!'_ Paige had Spinner and Marco with her, A.K.A. back up. Alex really didn't feel like arguing and decided to end this argument as quickly as possible. She thought up her most shallow comeback, so Paige could easily win and walk off thinking she won. Alex smirked before answering,

"Nice shirt, hate to bloody it," _'Damn, that sounded more threatening in my head._'

Paige scoffed, 'Nice attitude, hate to deflate it. By reminding you you're a loser."

'_So we're playing the loser card now? Wow I gave her way too much credit.'_

"Really who decided that?" Alex loomed over Paige. She outsized her by a couple inches.

"Everyone decided. Majority rules on these matters sweetie," Paige smiled smugly as she linked arms with Spinner and walked off, Marco following close behind.

'_Sweetie my ass, Paige.' _Alex stood up and grabbed her book bag. She walked in the opposite direction towards her homeroom, lightly limping on her bad ankle. '_And to think I actually felt bad for tripping you.'_

**A/N: Okay there's chapter two! I'll update as soon as I can. Please tell me what you think.**

**Also, that little poem in this chapter, I wrote that. So please don't think it was someone else's, and threaten to sue me for that too :P**


	3. I didn't know you cared

**A/N: I know this is super short, so I updated a few more chapters in with this one.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story.**

Chpt. 3

"Bad day at school?" Jay asked, leaning against his car outside of school.

"Whatever, let's just get out of here," Alex huffed, "This place blows. I should have skipped with you today."

Jay smiled smugly, slipping on his sunglasses. Then he frowned, "Lexi, are you limping again?"

Alex scoffed, "I thought I said I wanted to leave, Jay. Come on." Her head then disappeared from beneath the top of Jay's orange car, and he heard her slam the car door, letting him know she was inside. Jay stood there for a moment, looking around, before getting inside the car.

"Did something happen?" He asked as he clicked his seat belt. He wasn't going to let this go.

Alex rubbed her eyes roughly with her arm. "Princess Pissy tripped over my ankle in the morning, and it's kinda been bothering me since then. But it's not a big deal."

"Did she apologize?" Jay asked concerned. Alex shook her head. "Huh, what a bitch. I hope you cussed her out accordingly for it," Jay said as he turned back to start the car.

"Kind of scared me shitless actually," Alex admitted. Jay looked back at her with confusion.

"What? I mean, come on you heard about that guy Dean, right?"

Jay thought for a second. "The rapist guy?"

Alex nodded, "I didn't want to surprise her and have her totally and completely flip on me. I didn't know how she'd react."

"You tripped her, it's not like you held a knife to her throat," Jay pointed out.

"Doesn't matter, after something like that, you're always on edge. That's how I was the first time Chad... you know," Alex pointed to the faded bruise above her eye.

Jay's mouth hung open slightly, "Um... wow Alex, that's... deep. I didn't know you cared."

"I don't!" Alex retorted, "I just... feel kind of bad that it happened to her you know? It might have been six months ago, but that kind of thing just doesn't get out of your head in time. I should know."

Jay shook his head, "Still, I thought you hated her."

Alex sighed deeply, "Well, apparently she's gonna work at the movie theater, and I don't want to come home every night with a splitting headache, or my hair ripped out. So I might as well bare with her."

Now Jay was in shock. "Did you fall and hit your head or something? This is so not like you!" He put his hand on her forehead to feel her temperature, and she slapped his hand away, annoyed.

"Quit being a dumbass Jay. I'm just tired of fighting with everyone, especially her. It takes too much out of me."

Jay shook his head disbelievingly, "Okay, whatever you say Lexi," he turned the car on and started pulling out of the parking lot. "If I knew any better, I'd say you're going soft."

That earned him a slap on the arm. "And if I knew any better, I'd call you a retard. Now take me to work damn it." Alex shifted her gaze out the window, not noticing Jay stare at her for a moment. He shook his head, thinking to himself, _'If she has a crush on Paige, it'll be the death of her.'_

Twenty minutes later they pulled up to the mall. Alex jumped out of the car, slamming the door closed on her seat belt.

"Watch what you do to my door!" Jay stuck his head out the window to yell at her.

"I'm late!" Alex spun around, "and it's your fault! You and your little 'short cuts' through crack town!"

"Keep yelling Lexi, so all of Toronto can hear you!" Jay snapped back.

Alex shook her head and stomped her way to the entrance. Jay instantly felt bad for yelling at her over such a small thing, he had to stop doing that.

"Lexi!" he called. She turned around, obviously annoyed. "Um... good luck at work?" He didn't know what else to say.

Alex chuckled to herself, not answering him. She pushed in the revolving doors, thinking to herself, _'Yeah, I'm going to need it.'_


	4. Crime of fashion

**Disclaimer: I only own this story. Not Degrassi or it's characters.**

Chpt. 4

"God this uniform is hideous!" Paige threw up her hands in disgust at the faded brown polyester shirt Alex held out to her.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Paige, suck it up, just put on the shit brown uniform, and get to work."

Paige frowned, and snatched the uniform out of Alex's hands. She turned around and peeled off her pink tank top, pulling the brown shirt over her head. Alex folded her arms. She didn't even bother checking Paige out, she was too annoyed.

"Ah yes, shit brown, lovely vocabulary Alexandra." Paige said sarcastically as she turned around.

Alex scoffed, "Yeah, goes with your maturity level. I had no idea you had a polyester phobia."

Paige frowned in disgust as she reluctantly grabbed at her shirt collar, like it had been touched by some infectious disease. "Well I wouldn't expect a fashion impaired nobody like _you_ to understand."

Alex rolled her eyes again.

"Ah see hun, that's lovely, you showing me the backs of your eyes."

"Keep this up Paige. The way you're going, you're going to memorize what they look like by the end of tonight."

Paige scoffed disbelieving at Alex as she turned to walk out the door. Alex grabbed her by the arm.

"Hold on, where do you think you're going?" She smiled smugly at Paige.

Paige yanked her arm from Alex's grasp. "Um... duh, I'm going to work. What does it look like?" She gave Alex a shooting stare.

"Not like that you're not," Alex pointed at Paige's hair, which was down.

Paige looked around, "Not like what?"

"Your hair," Alex said flatly, "You have to put it up."

Paige laughed, "You can't be serious."

Alex nodded, "Yeah I am actually. You're not Martha Stewart, so customers wouldn't appreciate you garnishing their food with your hair."

Paige stood there disbelievingly, her jaw nearly hitting the floor. "I don't care what you say, I won't do it!"

Alex chuckled, "Such a diva aren't we princess?" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a hair tie. "It's either a ponytail, or a hair net for you Paige."

Paige glared angrily at Alex, before ripping the scrunchy out of her hand. "You, Alex Nunez, are a crime against fashion."

Alex smiled as she watched Paige walk out the door. "And you Paige," she called, "are a crime against all who have a speck of intelligence!"


	5. Chain smoking lies

**A/N: This chapter I'm opening with Paige, unlike the other chapters, where I use Alex first and then Paige. I figured Paige deserved a little bit more spotlight :)**

**Important!****: I read chapter two over, and decided the flashback with Jay and Alex in the apartment didn't make sense, and was a little rushed. So I rewrote that scene, so please go back to read it over.**

**Disclaimer: I only own this story.** **Not Degrassi, or the characters.**

Chpt. 5

Her mother's van hummed quietly as Paige sat at the longest red light of her life. She looked at the clock. 6:56am. She had time.

7:00am was always too early for school in Paige's opinion. But she would never admit it, because she wanted to keep up her diligent side. She had to look like she cared. But hell, maybe she wouldn't always be in a bad mood if she got another hour of sleep!

Well, honestly, sleep was the least of her worries. Being Spirit Squad Captain was much harder than it looked! And Spinner! She may have been smitten with him last year, but now he's turned into a total jerk. But leaving him would be social suicide...

And then... there was Dean. And the rape. That was enough to send any girl over the edge.

Then there was the tiny fact that she smashed Spinner's car into Dean's convertible as revenge. And now she had to get a job, to pay back the damages to Spinner's car.

To Paige, stress was like a giant barbell. When you're working out, you push and push and try to hold up the weight, but in the end it all comes crashing down on your neck and strangles you, and you look like a fool.

And the newest weight to add to the Paige Michaelchuk weight room rack: Alex Nunez. Why in God's name did she have to work with her? Of all people, she gets Satan incarnate. God must either hate her, or have a sick sense of humor. Maybe both.

Alex was one of those people who really pissed Paige off. It wasn't _just_ because she was a "social outcast," or that she was a "fashion disaster," it was her attitude. Her bitchy, hardass attitude. Alex always came to school with a scowl on her face, and a mean right hook to match. And it pissed Paige off, big time. Honestly, Paige wondered why Alex even bothered. Alex hated school, (or so Paige thought,) so why bother coming? Save the school some dignity, and don't come. Nobody needs trailer trash. ...Wow, that wasn't too harsh... was it?

Oh well, Alex wasn't worth the time of day anyways.

Paige snapped back into reality by the agitated honking of the cars behind her. She looked up: the light was green, _finally._ Oh wait a sec...

"Shit!" Paige slammed on the gas and accelerated out of the intersection. Green means go! It really was too early...

Paige pulled into the parking lot, parking in her usual place in front of the school. She briskly strutted up the stairs, into the hallowed halls of the school.

Waiting at her locker was Spinner, her obnoxious shadow. She rolled her eyes. She didn't want to deal with him right now.

"Paaaaige," he drew her name out as she opened her locker, "How was my Pumpkin Bunny's first day of work?"

Paige rolled her eyes. "Fine Spin. Just fine."

"Oh come on," Spinner replied overzealously, "give me some details! Should I be counting down the days to my new car?"

Paige scoffed disbelievingly. "Don't worry, I'm earning back your money each day, Honey- Bee," She snapped sarcastically. Not even a day after she gets a job, Spinner was bringing up the accident. _'Asshole,'_ she thought to herself.

"Aw Paige, it's not like that. I just wanted to know how your first day was," He smiled devilishly at her, staring at her lips. He was waiting for the right moment to capture her in a kiss.

"Whatever you say Spin," Paige looked up at him lazily while shutting her locker. She leaned up slightly, giving him a quick peck on the lips, then turned around and headed off to class before he could say anything. She knew he wanted to full on make out with her, and she wouldn't give him the chance.

**Home room:**

"Hey Paige," Marco smiled warmly at her as Paige gracefully took a seat next to him, "How was you first day at work last night?"

"God, why is that the first thing everyone asks me?" Paige groaned, placing her face in her hands.

"Sorry," Marco frowned. "I just wondered how it went with Ms. Nunez the 'Work Mate from Hell'."

Paige chuckled, "That actually sums her up quiet nicely," Paige shook her head, "The bitch had the nerve to make me put my hair in some ridiculous scrunchy!"

Marco raised his eye brow, "Oh... that bad huh?" He said sarcastically. "I thought she actually gave you a hard time."

Paige rolled her eyes, "Duh, she did. That was bad enough."

"Was the oh so terrible scrunchy the extent of the drama?" Marco asked exasperated. Paige may have been his best friend, but sometimes she blows things out of proportion.

"Don't patronize me Marco," Paige snapped. "I don't need it. Not at all."

"Sorry!" Marco put his hands up, "But if that's it then I don't see what you should be complaining about."

Paige sighed and slumped in her chair. "I don't know... I guess other than giving me a hard time about my hair... she actually was all right. But what ever."

"Then the scrunchy disaster should make you count your blessings. Sounds to me like she actually tried to get along with you."

Paige gave Marco a confused look. "Why the hell would you think that?"

Marco shrugged. "Telling you to put your hair up was just part of her job. But if she really wanted to be mean to you, she would have. Sounds like she tried to get along."

Paige's brow furrowed in confusion. "I guess you're right, but why would she want to do that?!"

Marco opened his mouth to speak, but the bell rang. He stood up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "Maybe you should ask her yourself. Don't you have first period with her now that it's a new semester?"

Paige sighed. "Yes, unfortunately," she picked up her books and sauntered out the door. She called to Marco over her shoulder, "Art class actually, I have to watch and make sure she doesn't stab me with a paint brush!"

**The Art Room:**

Paige strided into the large open art room, placing her books neatly on one of the tables in the corner. She looked around. She was the first one to class. Or so she thought.

Behind a large canvas she heard someone coughing, it sounded quite nasty actually, like a deep raspy cough you get when you're extremely sick. Paige got a bit worried, and briskly walked over to the person.

"Oh," Paige put her hands on her hips, "it's you."

Alex smirked, not looking up from her canvas. "Hello to you too, Princess."

Paige rolled her eyes. She really hated that nickname. She looked at Alex's painting. "So are you taking art class to pretend you have a soul?"

Alex chuckled lightly. "Are you a cheerleader to pretend you have a personality?" She then violently coughed again, wincing slightly in pain.

Paige scoffed. "Maybe you should stop all that heavy chain smoking."

Alex chuckled again. "Since when did you care about my health?"

"Since never, I'm waiting for you to die actually," Paige said coldly. She half smirked at her comeback. She saved her best lines for Alex, because their arguments were always so witty. Witty, and dare she say it... fun?

Alex still did not look up from her painting. "Well, I'm sorry to report I'm still alive and kicking. And you're still stuck up and bitchy, I see," She stifled yet another cough, putting her hand to her throat.

"Well, cough in the opposite direction of where I'm sitting then. I don't wanna caught what ever you have, and sound like I'm dying of lung cancer as well." Paige crossed her arms, lightly tapping her foot.

"I only wish I could be so lucky as to have cancer," Alex said as she dipped her brush in some red paint, "so I could escape you relentless nagging."

"Well, keep up with the smoking then," Paige said as she turned to walk away. She was getting bored quite easily.

"Who the hell ever said I smoked?" Alex called, sticking her head out from behind the canvas.

Paige spun around, surprised. "You're saying you don't?"

Alex scoffed. She threw her brush in one of the containers, making a loud banging noise. Paige winced at the sound. Alex stood up from her stool and stomped over to Paige.

"You don't know a damn thing about me Paige!" She scowled at the blonde girl. "I've pretty much had it with all your judging, it's all you ever seem to do!"

Paige backed up, slightly alarmed. "Don't give me this Alex, if you don't want people to think these things about you, act like a decent person!"

"Like you're doing now?!" Alex's voice boomed through the classroom. Students cowered at the door, afraid to go in. "Every time you talk to me, you make me feel like shit! You treat me like less than a person, and_ I'm _the one who needs to act more decent? Start taking your own damn advice Paige!"

Paige stood there, her eyes wide from shock. Her mouth was slightly agape, and she tried to answer, "I... I... y- you-"

"Y- you're a judgmental bitch Paige," Alex mocked her coldly, "And I don't need to take this." Alex pushed past Paige's shoulder as she stomped off to the door. Some students backed away as she flew out the exit, "_What?!_" she screamed at them as she ran by.

She threw open the doors of the school, running all the way out the parking lot, and down the sidewalk. She was crying the whole time.

**A/N: Sad right? Paige can be a bitch sometimes... But as you will see, it's because of this encounter, that Paige changes her ways... keep reading to find out how. And please review!**


	6. Debating the obvious

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, or the characters. Or Martha Stewart for that matter lol. Just my fanfic.**

**A/N: Lot of vulgarity in this chapter, be forewarned.**

Chpt. 6

Bang. Bang. Bang. Jay was startled out of his video game trance when he heard the rather furious knocking on the door.

"Who the hell is it?" He yelled. He hated being interrupted during 'Grand Theft Auto.'

"Martha fucking Stewart, Jay, open this damn door!" Alex shrieked.

Jay nearly fell off the couch as he bolted over to the faded oak front door. He swung it open to reveal a very pissed, and clearly very distraught Alex.

"Shit, we gotta stop meeting like this," Jay said sarcastically.

"I'm not in the mood, so move your ass," Alex hissed as she shoved Jay aside.

Jay sighed. He walked over to his refrigerator, grabbed two Bud Lite beers, then came back and plopped down next to Alex on the couch. "All right Lexi," he said as he opened up his beer can, "what happened?"

Alex groaned. Then she held her stomach as she coughed again, wincing in pain.

Jay frowned sympathetically at Alex. "Chest still bothering you?"

Alex nodded, opening her beer. "Stupid rhino- virus."

Jay looked at Alex in confusion. "Common cold Jay."

"Ah. Don't get me sick," Jay said as he picked up his game controller. "So you gonna tell me what happened, or do I have to get you drunk?"

Alex shook her head. "Princess Pissy pissed me off, royally. Accused me of being a chain smoking loser because she heard me coughing like this."

Jay snorted in laughter. "You got pissed for that? Alex, you _do_ smoke!"

"No I don't!" Alex yelled, throwing her hands in the air, "I quit three weeks ago!"

Jay's mouth fell open. "Seriously? You were smoking like a chimney last month..."

"Yeah, last month. Like I said, I haven't picked up a cigarette in three weeks. But your stupidity is making me want to."

Jay nodded his head, chuckling softly. "Okay then. But why would you get pissed at that? Her Royal Bitchiness judges you all the time. Who cares what she thinks of you?"

Alex sighed, burying her face in her hands. "I care..." She whispered.

Jay said nothing, he only blinked in shock. "...Um..."

"Don't Jay. Don't make this any worse for me," Alex snapped.

"Worse what? What is going on?" Jay asked, obviously clueless.

Alex's eyes bugged out of her skull. _"Jay!"_

"_What?!?_" Jay threw his hands up in the air, spilling the contents of his beer can.

Alex scoffed and her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head. "You dumbfuck. How can you not get it?"

"What don't I get Lexi?!?" Jay was nearly hysterical. Then- **BINGO**! It hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Oh- **Oh!** _You gotta be shitting me!_" Jay shrieked, jumping off the couch. "Why the hell you would you ever like _her?_"

"I don't know! You think I'm happy about this?!" Alex too leaped off the couch, standing toe to toe with Jay. "I can't help it! The way she walks, how her jeans fit her legs so perfectly, and how her lip gloss makes her lips so full and shiny, and how ridiculously hot she is when she's being bitchy or sarcastic! And God dammit_get off my ass Jay_!"

"_**Just shut up!"**_ Jay threw his beer can against the wall, creating a sloshing crash that made them both flinch. Alex's mouth hung open slightly; she wasn't totally shocked, because she was used to this at home. But it was startling none the less. They both stood there, locked in silence. Neither moved an inch, for fear of startling the other.

Finally, Alex spoke up. "You're gonna have to clean that up you know." She gestured to the mucky yellow puddle of beer strewn all over the corner of the room.

Jay chuckled slightly, but he didn't take his gaze off the ground. "Heh, yeah. I know."

Then they both let out a long sigh in unison, and slumped down into the couch. "I'll get it... _later_." Jay groaned.

Alex chuckled, throwing her head over the end of the couch. "You lazy ass."

"...You raging dyke."

"You cock sucking ass mongler." Alex shot back cooly.

Jay had the biggest smirk imaginable on his face. "Touche Miss Nunez."

"Get the mop cock sucker." Alex winked at Jay.

Jay inched up, agonizingly slowly, until Alex gave him a playful shove and he bounded over to the closet. After retrieving the mop, Jay's attitude turned quite serious. "So... what are you going to do about Paige?"

Alex sighed deeply. "I don't really know yet, but I have work with her tonight, so I guess I'll take it one step at a time."

Jay nodded. "But one step at a time to what?"

Alex closed her eyes and smiled. "One step at a time... to get her to treat me like a human being I guess."

_**Please make my day! Read&Review!**_


End file.
